Dirty
by SmileAndTheWorldSmilesWithYou
Summary: When Katie and Dallas are home alone in the Matlin house, what will they get up to? Sorry for the really bad summary. Rated T for sexual/mature themes and bad language.


**Hi, so this is my second Degrassi fan-fiction. I really like both of these character's and I thought they would have been good on the show, but it went nowhere, so yeah. I'm going to write one chapter and if ye like it I will update. This story will be rated M because it will have a lot of sexual/mature themes and bad language, so don't read if you don't like these kind of stories, there will be proper plot lines as well, but more dirty stuff than normal stuff. Well I have nothing else to say really, so on with the chapter.**

"**In the kitchen!"**

**Katie's pov**

I was standing outside the arena waiting for Dallas to come out. He walked out and said bye to his team mates, they had just won a game, he turned around and walked over to me.

"Congratulations!" I said. I reached up and kissed him and then we started walking to his car.

"Thanks, you want to go back to my house, we could watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"Or we could go do, 'something' ,at my empty house" I suggested.

"Ok then" he replied, we got in his car and he drove to my house.We walked in and up to my bedroom, we dropped our bags on the floor and then he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, we started kissing, which lead into making out. We fell back on the bed with me under him. I pushed his Ice Hounds jacket off of him and took off his t-shirt he had on underneath.

"Hey, I'm not going to be the only one stripping" he said and went to take off my jumper.

"Oh, I think you are" I replied, I pushed him away from me, and took off running out the door and down the hallway, I heard loud foot steps behind me. I kept running and got to the kitchen, I hid behind the kitchen counter on the floor. I heard him walk into the kitchen, I couldn't hear or see him anymore, suddenly two hands grabbed my waist, I shrieked and Dallas started laughing. He held out his hand, I took it and he pulled me up, then he cupped my ass and lifted me on to the counter. I lied down on my back. He undid my jeans and swiftly pulled them down with my under wear, he pulled them off and threw them on the floor. I took off my jumper and my t-shirt, then my bra, while he took off his pants, he stayed in his boxers.

"Hey, everything off" I said "which includes your boxers" I added. He grabbed my ankles and swung my legs over his shoulders, I spread them as far apart as I could. His tongue was darting in and out of my pussy.

"Your teasing me Dall-" I was cut off by him sticking his tongue into my vagina.

"Oh fuck!" I gasped. It felt so good, after a few minutes, he suddenly took his tongue out, I lifted my head up, at the absence of his tongue, to see what he was doing, when he suddenly stuck his fingers in my pussy and started thrusting them in and out at a rapid pace.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed with pleasure, he removed his fingers, I whimpered because of the absence of his finger's, I was so wet!, then I felt his tongue again, he was darting it in and out again.

"For fuck sake Dallas" I exclaimed, then he picked up the pace, I felt like I was about to cum. A few minutes later I came in his mouth, he licked all my juices from my pussy.

"You taste so good" he exclaimed. I couldn't move, the orgasm took all the strength out of me. He took my legs off his shoulders and rested them on the counter. After a few minutes, I felt like I could move again.

"Your turn" I said and got off the counter and walked over to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Dallas asked, confused. I turned around holding a can of whipped cream. I kneeled down in front of him. I took the can of whipped cream and sprayed it on his dick, he gasped since it was just out of the fridge and really cold. I started licking the cream off, he was moaning, when I had it all licked off I gently licked the head. I knew it would drive him crazy. I lightly nipped at the head.

"This isn't fair, your just teasing me" he whined, I then started sucking on it really fast, I heard a moan from the back of his throat. He grabbed both sides of my head. My head was bobbing up and down on his cock, which was rock hard at this point.

"Oh fuck! Katie, yes, yes, OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" He was about to climax and when he did, I swallowed every last drop of his cum. He left out a husky moan. I licked his cock one last time then stood up and looked at him, he was holding on to the sides of the counter. He was breathing really heavily and so was I.

"You want to fuck?" he asked, after he had recovered, I just nodded. He cupped my ass again and half lifted me up, I spread my legs and he put his dick in my vagina and started thrusting in and out, quite slowly at first which was torture, then he picked up the pace and soon enough my breasts were bouncing all over the place and I felt my eyes roll with pleasure.

"OH yes! Right there, FASTER! HARDER!" I screamed in pleasure. We were both panting like crazy and sweating like mad. Dallas laid me down on the floor, but was still fucking me hard, he started going even faster, I didn't think it was possible for him to go faster.

"OH fuck Dallas, don't STOP!" I screamed again in pleasure. He started fondling with my breast's, he was moving them in circles and squeezing them at the same time.

"OH FUCK, KATIE!" exclaimed Dallas, while panting really heavily. Dallas grabbed my legs and pushed them further apart and he somehow managed to thrust faster and deeper into me.

"OH GOD! Dallas, RIGHT THERE" I barely got out because I could barely breathe.

"Let's switch positions" said Dallas, he barely got that out because he could barely breathe either. He pulled out of me, I whimpered at the loss of his erect penis inside of me. He grabbed one of my hands and pulled me up on to my feet, then he turned me around so my back was to him, he gently pushed me up against the side of the counter, he spread my legs apart. Then he started bum fucking me. I yelped.

"Oh fuck!" I breathed out in pain and in pleasure, he started going faster and harder. We heard something, he stopped and we realised my parents were home.

"Fuck, hurry we need to get upstairs" I said quickly, he pulled out of me. We grabbed our clothes, we took off running up the stairs, but my legs weren't in any shape to be running right now and I was really tired. We made to my room and I shut the door, when I heard my parents come in. I was leaning against the door, butt naked and so was Dallas but he was just standing in the middle of my room.

"We need to get dressed, oh no, were going to smell of sex, oh god the kitchen probably smells of sex, fuck" I say, Dallas walks over and brings me into a hug.

"Everything will be fine, ok? Now let's get dressed and go downstairs, do you know what time it is?" he asked, looking around my room for a clock, when he found it, it read half 12.

"Oh shit, the Torres's will go crazy, I have to go" he said, then started getting dressed, I did the same. We went downstairs and were greeted by my parents.

"Hi Katie, oh hello Mike, we weren't expecting you to be here" said my mom, my parents call Dallas Mike because when I first brought him over for dinner he introduced himself as Mike Dallas, he doesn't like being called Mike, but they are his girlfriend's parents so, I guess he doesn't mind.

"We were just hanging out, I would love to stay and talk but I have already passed my curfew, so I should get home, it was great seeing you Mr and " said Dallas

"You too Mike, have a safe journey home" said my dad.

"I'll walk you out to your car, be back in a few minutes" I said, Dallas grabbed his schoolbag and we walked out to his car, he threw the bag in then turned around to me.

"It was an awful pity we were interrupted" said Dallas, with a smirk on his face "Quite close they were to catching us, don't ya think" he added. I just nodded and reached up and kissed him, we didn't start making out because we both knew he'd never end up going home if we did.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye" he said and kissed me.

"Bye" I said after we were done kissing, I turned to walk back to my house, when he slapped my ass, I gasped.

"We'll finish where we left off tomorrow" he said and with that he drove away, I shook my head and walked back to my house.

**Ok, so that was chapter 1. What did ye think? Bad, good. Anyway please review and tell me if I should make this a story or just make it a one shot. Please follow, favourite and review, thanks for reading. Bye!**


End file.
